


Les fantômes du château

by Astanir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astanir/pseuds/Astanir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand un jeune diablotin décide de piéger sa petite soeur, il ne se doute pas que le dicton "tel est pris qui croyait prendre" s'appliquerait aussi à lui !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les fantômes du château

**Les fantômes du château**

 

Chaque jour pour aller au jardin d’enfant, Valentine Esnault passait devant le vieux château, une bicoque qu’elle jurerait être aussi vieille que la terre et sa grand-mère. D’ailleurs, du haut de ses quatre ans, elle comptait demander à sa mamie quel était son dinosaure préféré. Après tout, elle les avait côtoyés assurément durant sa jeunesse…du moins la fillette en était persuadée. Main dans la main avec son grand-frère, elle passait donc une fois de plus devant les grandes grilles en fer forgé noir qui protégeaient l’immense demeure des intrus. Jamais elle n’en avait vu les habitants et le château passait pour hanté et abandonné.

« Tu veux aller voir les fantômes ? lui demanda Sam en constatant la curiosité de sa petite sœur.

— Les fantômes ?

— Il y en a plein dans le château ! Tu ne le savais pas ? Pourtant c’est connu ! Un jour, j’en ai même rencontré un !

— Non ?

— je te jure ! J’étais passé par la grille, là. Elle était pas fermée. Et puis il m’est tombé dessus, comme ça ! Mais on aurait plutôt dit un mort vivant croisé Dark Vador. »

L’admiration sans bornes vouées par la sœur au frère fit briller les yeux de la cadette. Un dernier coup d’œil aux grandes grilles impressionnantes puis ils prirent la voie de gauche et la maison fut cachée par de hauts murs en briques rouges d’où dépassaient régulièrement de hauts arbres, en grande partie des conifères.

Le reste du village paraissait fade aux deux enfants. Quelques maisons à l’ancienne, beaucoup de fermettes en ruines, une route nationale en piteux état bourrée de nids de poules et beaucoup de chemins de terre. Dans le trou du cul du monde, comme l’appelait leur grand-mère, seule l’école maternelle d’une classe et un petit parc à jeu permettaient aux quelques enfants de s’évader et de ne pas s’ennuyer. Les plus grands, désespérés de ne pas avoir l’internet ADSL, fuyaient cet enfer pour aller à la ville et ne revenaient que pendant les vacances.

Entre les divers jeux mis à sa disposition, Valentine retrouva ses compagnons sur les petits manèges à ressorts en forme de chevaux, deux filles de son âge qu’elle ne quittait presque pas. L’une était sa cousine Marie, une fillette rousse aux taches de rousseur très marqués, et l’autre, enfant d’un couple voisin qui habitait à proximité, se prénommait Lily. Elle s’approcha près de ses deux comparses pour que son frère, chargé de la surveiller, ne puisse pas l’écouter. Malgré ses précautions, son air de conspiratrice informa bien assez Sam sur les futurs projets de sa jeune sœur. Il laissa trainer ses oreilles, satisfait de lui avoir fait peur avec l’histoire des fantômes. Il se trompait : c’était davantage de l’excitation que de la terreur.

« Vous voyez le château ? murmura Valentine.

— Celui avec les grandes grilles flippantes ?

— Ouais ! Ben il y a des fantômes dedans !

— Non ? s’exclama Liliane en arrêtant le balancement régulier de sa monture.

— Si !

— Trop cool ! »

L’exclamation de sa pourtant si réservée cousine renforça le projet de l’enfant. Avec un sourire espiègle, elle proposa à ses amies de se rencontrer le soir même devant les grandes grilles en fer forgé pour aller rencontrer les fantômes. Une fois la future escapade unanimement acceptée, Valentine vira sa cousine du petit cheval à ressort pour monter dessus. Il s’ensuivit une dispute, des cris, des coups, des cheveux tirés puis une fessée chacune et un calme relatif jusqu’à la prochaine altercation.

 

Au retour, vers sa maison, Valentine s’arrêta près de la grille pour observer l’intérieur du parc. Pour une fois, Sam ne l’empêcha pas d’y jeter un coup d’œil, malgré son attitude agacée et impatiente. Les mains serrant un des barreaux froids, la fillette tenta d’apercevoir les fantômes qui l’excitaient depuis le début de la matinée. Elle n’en vit aucun malgré ses yeux bleus dardés sur le moindre buisson et qui balayaient le parc avec une grande attention.

« Allez, on rentre maintenant ! » l’exhorta son frère de plus en plus impatient.

Valentine hocha la tête et décolla ses mains de la surface froide de la grille. A cause de l’expression pensive de sa sœur, Sam évita de la déranger dans l’après midi. Attelée à ses jeux de construction, la fillette s’arrêtait parfois pour aller à sa fenêtre. Sur son tabouret, à côté du chat qui ronronnait sur le radiateur en fonte, elle plongeait son regard à travers la vitre transparente jusqu’à ce qu’il heurte les grandes grilles noires, seul rempart qui la séparait de son but : le château. Certes, seul rempart mais encore fallait-il le passer ! Et ça ne lui serait pas aisé. Pas aisé du tout.

Durant le repas, elle resta silencieuse, un peu soucieuse et intriguée. Sa vieille grand-mère s’en aperçut mais, après un clin d’œil amusé à son petit-fils, elle détourna la conversation sur le dessert, une délicieuse compote maison. Aussitôt, elle eut l’attention pleine et entière de ses petits gourmands.

Le soir même, Valentine se faufila dehors. Derrière elle, Sam la suivait silencieusement pour ne pas se faire remarquer. L’amusement du garçon n’avait d’égal que l’excitation de sa cadette. Depuis le début de l’après-midi, le complot d’avec ses grands-parents étaient prêt et lui, tout heureux de taquiner sa sœur, en sautillait presque d’allégresse. Ils tournèrent dans une ruelle puis s’arrêtèrent près du grand portail noir bordé de chaque côté de hauts murs en brique rouge, chacun à quelques mètres de l’autre. Là, les deux amies de Valentine l’attendaient depuis quelques instants, bien plus inquiètes que l’organisatrice de leur excursion nocturne.

Les majestueux barreaux en fer forgé qui protégeaient le château étaient entrebâillés. Les deux portées constituant la grille étaient séparées par un vide de quelques centimètres. Plus âgées et plus mûres, les fillettes se seraient méfiées. Au lieu de ça, elles poussèrent les grilles qui s’ouvrirent largement dans un crissement strident puis se précipitèrent à l’intérieur.

Dès que Valentine passa les grilles, elle poussa un cri à moitié de terreur, à moitié d’excitation. Devant elle, un haut fantôme recouvert d’un drap blanc venait de faire cliqueter de lourdes chaines qui lui sortaient de sous l’épais tissu blanc percé de deux trous au niveau des yeux. Un autre fantôme plus petit bondit vers le groupe de fille en hurlant :

« BOUH ! »

Le hurlement d’effroi des trois filles se confondit en un son strident qui manqua de percer les tympans des deux fantômes. Puis sans se concerter, elles filèrent chacune de leur côté pour échapper aux furieux spectres qui continuaient à glousser et remuer leurs chaines.

Derrière, Sam passa la grille avec un grand rire joyeux. Sa main encore posée sur un des barreaux noirs, il félicita ses grands-parents pour la bonne blague qu’ils avaient faite à sa sœur et ses amies. D’ailleurs, il précisa à cette occasion qu’il n’avait jamais croisé de fantôme dans le parc du château et que, en plus, il ne s’était jamais aventuré plus loin que le sombre portail, toujours fermé aux intrus.

« Mais à qui parles-tu donc, mon chéri ? Ton grand-père et moi sommes là ! »

La voix haut-perchée de sa grand-mère fit se retourner le garçonnet. Les deux vieillards, sereins, se tenaient dans la rue, main dans la main. L’enfant pouvait facilement apercevoir leurs vêtements à travers les barreaux noirs, identiques à ceux que les retraités avaient portés toute la journée, sans aucune trace de draps blancs au dessus. Sauf que d’après ce qu’ils avaient mis au point l’après midi même, les grands-parents devaient faire semblant d’être des spectres pour amuser et effrayer Valentine. Maintenant qu’il le remarquait, la première des apparitions surnaturelles était bien plus grande que les aïeux.

Un seul instant lui suffit pour comprendre le problème.

Bien trop lentement, il se retourna vers les deux fantômes. Sa main posée sur la surface glaciale de la grille glissa de quelques centimètres, subitement devenue moite. Ensuite, ses doigts se refermèrent autour du barreau arrondi pour le serrer davantage que précédemment. Son talon vint buter contre la grille tandis qu’il tentait ce qu’il considérait comme un « repli stratégique ».

Finalement, il fuit tout comme sa sœur, en hurlant et en manquant de trébucher. Dans sa hâte, il laissa claquer le fer forgé contre le mur et le bruit résonna dans le calme de la nuit avec les rires des deux fantômes rejoints par les rires des grands-parents.

 


End file.
